


Christmas Pain

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Christmas Pain

While both of your parents agreed that she was way out of line, that didn’t get you off the hook. So, not only were you suspended for a week, but you were also grounded. Your phone, and your laptop were on limited use only.

In the dining room.

Hayley had been laughing and cheering you on until Dan happened to be walking behind you and raised an eyebrow at her. You chuckled at the face Hayley made and shook your head.

When you got back to school, you did your best to ignore the whispers. Especially when you were near Ginger, who looked like she had gotten a nose job. Whether she had or not was an entirely different story. You didn’t care enough to find out.

School was a bit lonely after that. Whatever rumors that they spread- pretty much made sure people didn’t try to befriend you. Despite your last name. It was bittersweet, and made the weeks leading up to Christmas break go very slowly.

Dan was the first to notice how withdrawn you’d become, but said nothing. She didn’t want to blow things out of proportion if it was just a bad week at school. When the first day of break hit, you tried to spend time with everyone. However, by day 4, they barely saw you.

You’d stay up in your room, the lights dim, usually with your earbuds in. Which was why you didn’t hear Jensen knock, or walk in. When he tapped your foot, you screamed, making him chuckle. “What are you, a ninja?!” You gasped, pulling your earbuds from your ears.

“Nah.” He shrugged. “I’m a Winchester.” He teased. “Somethin’ wrong, kiddo?” You saw the concern in his eyes and sighed.

Your eyes fell. “Nothin’.” You said quietly.

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “I’m an actor.” He reminded you. “Wanna try that line again?” Part of him hoped putting it in terms of the two of you acting might help. “Hey, what’s going on?” He asked when he realized that you started crying. “Talk to me.” Then it hit him. “Shit, it’s your first Christmas without your mom…” He breathed. That would hit anyone hard. How he hadn’t even thought of that he didn’t know.

Nodding, you hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. Jensen wrapped his arms around you and closed his eyes. After a minute, you pulled away and wiped your cheeks. “Sorry about your shoulder…”

“Don’t worry about it.” He told you. “Get dressed and meet me down stairs.”

You groaned. “I really don’t wanna go out…”

He gave you a small smile. “It’ll be worth it.”

“Fine! You owe me a giant pretzel, though.” You pointed at him as you slid off the bed and he got up.

“Deal.” He agreed. Anything it took you get you out the front door.

* * *

When you’d been driving about twenty minutes, you finally looked at him. “Where are we going?”

“First, we need to stop at the store, then we need to take a bit of a drive.” Jensen told you, not taking his eyes off the road.

“You’re not really making any sense.” You pointed out.

He gave you a sad smile. “You’ll get to see your mom on Christmas break.” He heard your breath hitch. “We’re gonna go get a wreath, and we’re gonna go to your mom’s grave.” He went on. “We’ll get some coffee, and you can visit your mom while I casually wander around the graves.” The oddest sentence he had ever said, but worth it.

You gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” Your voice was soft, not even knowing how the hell to thank him for this.

“And, I was talking to Dan…” He added. “Every birthday, Christmas, things like that…we’ll make time to make the trip.”

That wasn’t something that you’d expected. “That means a lot to me.” He gave you a small smile, letting you know nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

Jensen held his coffee in his left hand, his right in his coat pocket. You were kneeling at your mom’s grave, and he was 4-5 graves away, his green eyes watching you. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a picture just as your fingertips brushed her headstone.

He posted it to Instagram with simply hashtags.

_#ripY/M/N #youraisedherwell #neverforgotten_

Sighing, he sipped his coffee and looked up to the overcast sky. Thunder broke the silence, letting them know a storm was rolling in, cutting their visit short. “How about we go see Hayley while we’re here?” He said as he walked over to you.

You stood, brushing your knees off. “Can I stop and get her something?” You asked before picking up your coffee.

“Like I’d show up at my other daughter’s doorstep without gifts.” He smiled.


End file.
